That Should Be Me Joick Oneshot
by ILoveShaneDawson820
Summary: What happens when Jemi comes in between Joick, Will Joick ever be the together again? Find out in That Should Be Me. Joick One shot. This Summary sucked but the story's good! Read please!


Beaking news in Disney's Demi Lovato's love life today. Earlier this morning Sonny With A Chance star Demi Lovato had an interview with Access Hollywood's Billy Bush on his radio program 'The Billy Bush Show.' Upon Billy asking if she had ever dated one of the Jonas Brothers, Lovato hesitated to answer but responded with a simple "Maybe." Bush got confident and went for the kill as he asked "Which one? Joe?" Lovato then responded with "Uh, yeah. He's my best frien-"

"Ugh!" Nick sighed frustrated, turning off the T.V. This was the fifth time he had seen the same stupid gossip today. He swore if he saw anything else that had to do with "Jemi", as the fan girls called it, he'd scream. As if on cue Joe and the devil girl walked through the door.

"Hello? Anyone home?!" Joe hollered up the stairs, even though Nick was sitting right in front him. Nick cleared his throat, getting the attention of both his ex-boyfriend and his new fling.

"Oh, hey Nick. I didn't see ya there." Joe said calmly pretending the last few months never happened.

"Yeah, of course you didn't." you were to caught up in your little life ruiner. Nick added mentally.

"Well, Demi and I are just gonna head up to my room." Demi giggled and Joe kissed her on the cheek. Nick finally exploded.

"It's OUR room actually. And ya know what, our life was perfect before this home-wrecker barged in, and well, wrecked everything." Nick screamed on the verge of tears. He made a quick 180, ran up the stairs, into Joe and his room, and slammed the door.

Even though Joe and Nick were no longer together, Joe still cared, so he told Demi to make herself comfortable down stairs. He then ran and almost tripped up the stairs. As he did so, he could hear things being thrown around. 'Oh this should be fun.' Joe thought.

~Joe's P.O.V.~

I tried to open the door to our bedroom, finding it was locked. I reached into my front pocket, taking out the key and opening the now very heavy door. I opened the door as far as I could, which happened to be just enough for me to fit through. I gasped at the sight in front of me. Clothes strewn about, the dresser that was on the other side of the room, now pressed against the door, pictures of us ripped in half, the glass broken and on the floor. And last but not least my sweet, innocent baby brother sprawled out on the un-made bed looking up at the ceiling, a blank expression on his tear streaked face. He was still beautiful as ever. Shaking the thought out of my head, I approached him.

"Nicky?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Nothing.

"Baby boy? You okay?" I asked cautiously.

He shot the death glare at me. "Don't call me that. I'm not your Nicky, or your baby boy. And no I'm not okay. Stop pretending every thing's the same, cause it's not... It never will be." He said the last part softly, letting another tear roll down his cheek. I went to wipe it away but quickly retracted my hand.

"Listen Nick. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you don't like Demi and my . I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just sorry"

He laughed dryly and sat up.

"You think sorry could fix everything? Well it can't."

We sat in silence before Nick's delicate voice broke it.

"Do you really think she can love you like I do? Do you remember the times we used to stay up talking about how we wanted a wedding on the beach, and we wouldn't care if mom and dad found out about us because all that mattered was us being happy, and nothing could tear us apart? Man were we wrong." Nick finished, crying again.

"Yeah, I remember." I said, my voice cracking in the middle of my sentence.

"That should be me, ya know? Holdin your hand, makin you laugh. I mean this is sad, we both feel something for each other, yet were sitting here, lookin like fools. When we could be cuddled up on the couch sneaking kisses, and on our anniversary I could buy you gifts. But it's so wrong, we're brothers, but I can't bring myself to care, I won't give up until you say it should be me." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A week had passed and Nick was in HIS bedroom. Yeah, that's right, Nick moved his stuff into the room that was gonna be his when the brothers first moved in together, but then they got together and saw no point in having separate rooms. As he sat on his bed alone, he let his mind wander. He instantly regretted shutting his eyes because as soon as they were shut, Joe's beautiful face was there, like it usually was. He just couldn't shake it out. He felt so stupid thinking that Joe would ever want his own brother. He thought back to that day, that one horrible day where everything went wrong. 

------------------------ Flashback One month ago ------------------------ 

~Nick's P.O.V.~

"Thanks for doin this Selena." I said looking at my ex-girlfriend if you could even call her that. We "dated" because she thought it would bring more fans her direction.

"No problem Nick. I know how much Joe means to you. And I should be thanking you, ever since Demi and I have distanced I've just been sitting at home bored as hell." She laughed slightly. Oh yeah, she also knew about Joe and I. She had known since the day we met.

"No seriously, I really do appreciate it. I mean this is Joe and mine 6 month anniversary, I want everything to be perfect." I smiled. She smiled back.

"No problem."

If only I had known then that everything would be over soon. 8' o clock rolled around, the time Joe said he'd be back by. I thanked Selena again and walked her to the door. But she didn't leave. Not trying to be rude, I walked closer to the door, hoping she would take the hint. She didn't.

"Listen Selena, I don't mean to be rude but, would you mind leaving?" I asked as calmly as I could manage , trying to keep from blurting out 'Actually I don't care if you do mind, get the fuck out.' She just stood there pretending she didn't hear me. 'Well fuck.' I thought. Right then, she pulled me close and kissed me! 'What the fuck?! She's kissing me! Okay just stay calm and push her away.' As I put my hands on her sides to push her away Joe walks in. I push her away and she just smiles and walks out the door.

"Joe, she kissed ME! I swear! I pushed her away as soon as it happened." I tried to inform Joe on what had happened, as he ignored me while holding back tears. The last and only thing he said before the night was over was "I think we should take a break... from each other." That night we both cried ourselves to sleep. 

------------------------------- End of Flashback ------------------------------ 

Nick's P.O.V.

"I have to get out of this stupid house." I got out of bed, grabbed what I needed for my shower and 45 minutes later I was walking aimlessly around town.

As I looked up, of course I would see Joe and Demi looking as happy as ever, paparazzi swarming around like bees. Thank god they were to busy to notice me. 'Where am I anyways.' I thought curiously. 'Well, Joe and that thing are going into the Downtown Theater so I must be on Hollywood Blvd.' Looking up at the street signs, they confirmed I was right. Paparazzi got bored with "Jemi" and loooked around and, of course, noticed me. In two seconds I was surrounded, and pelted with one invasive question after another.

"Nick, what do you think about your brother and Demi?" One over-excited middle aged man asked.

"Honestly?" I asked. They all nodded, getting there equipment running.

"I think Joe could do alot better than her." I stated bitterly.

"Oh? And who would be better for him?" A different younger female asked.

"Someone who knows his deepest secrets, and regrets. Someone who knows how to get him to smile on one of his worst days. Someone who won't break his heart more than once even though he could break that persons heart to many times to count. But someone that won't care, if he says something wrong or something stupid in front of millions of people." I finished, smiling. With that I walked home.

When I arrived, Joe was there. he looked nervous, scared, excited. The door shut harder then I wanted it to, he jumped and turned around.

"Uh, can I talk to you? Please?" He added after a moment of silence. I looked at him one more time before walking over to the couch, where he sat, and took a seat.

"I-I heard what you said about me and Demi." He stuttered.

"They're already playing it on T.V.?" I asked, surprised. Usually it takes longer.

He looked embarrassed as he answered. "Uh, actually it was broadcasted live. I, uh, watched it on my phone in the bathroom at the movie theater."

"Oh" was all I could come up with.

"I miss you... Alot" He whispered, I could barely hear him. I wanted to explode, just flip out on him, but as I opened my mouth to yell, I couldn't do it, and all my snarky remarks and insults left me.

"I miss you too." I couldn't believe it. I mean I meant what I said, I just, I don't even know. I guess I've been lying to myself this whole time.

He looked up at me with those eyes of his that you just can't find the right color to describe them, but this time they sparked with something I wasn't sure I knew what it was.

What happened next I wasn't expecting at all. He leaned in, as did I , our lips were just centimeters apart, then Joe closed the gap. It was just a sweet, innocent kiss. Something didn't feel right though.

"Wait," I said pulling away. "what about Demi?"

"I broke up with her, well technically we broke up with each other. we just weren't compatible." He explained.

He was leaning in again when I stopped him.

"One more thing, I want to make sure none of this stuff happens again."

"Huh?" He said confused.

"I mean the whole Selena thing. I just wanted you to listen, but you wouldn't. I get why though, I mean I would've done the same thing. I just, I don't want to get my heart broken again."

"I know Nicky. I know, I should've listened. I'm sorry for that but it just broke my heart to see my baby with someone else. I don't want to get my heart broken again either."

I smiled.

"So am I still your baby?" I asked shyly.

"Only if you want to be."

I nodded.

"Well then lets make it official. Nicholas Jerry Jonas, will you be my boyfriend? Again."

"YES" I yelled, throwing my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and we fell asleep that night with smiles on our faces.

And to think it started and ended with a kiss.

A/N Hello! Sorry if this sucked this is my first time writing Joick. I don't think it turned out that great. It seemed alot better in my head. But I put it out here anyways. Reviews are Needed, Wanted and Very Appreciated. Thanks for reading.  
~Alex


End file.
